1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte solution for batteries and a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-303437 discloses a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery including a non-aqueous electrolyte solution containing a non-aqueous solvent containing a nitrile compound.